What If It Was You?
by Edward's Josie Black
Summary: After a show, John gives his valet full-time rockstar, temporary Diva a ride to the hotel. Although she has a boyfriend, could this be the beginning of complications in the relationship between Superstar and valet? Fluff. Oneshot. Cena/OC


**A/N: So I've had this floating around in my computer for some time now, and figured some of my ladies might like to read it. Reeshi is Leesie...only she's dating...well, you'll see. She's temping as a Diva, and valeting for John Cena. The song playing in the car is "This Is For Real", and the title comes from "It Had to Be You."** **Both songs are by Motion City Soundtrack. They're fabulous--check 'em out sometime. ^-^ Enjoy the fluff!**

**What If It Was You?  
**

"You're sure you don't want us to wait?" Ashley asked.

Reeshi nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I'll get a ride with John. Actually, I think I just want to go to the hotel; I'm exhausted."

Ashley and Mickie cast her sympathetic looks.

"I've been there. You did a great job out there, by the way," Mickie said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Sorry I hit you."

"It's okay, Ash. I'll see you guys when you get to the hotel."

"You're sure—"

"_Yes_," she said emphatically. "I just want to get the hell out of these clothes and get some sleep."

"Okay…" Mickie said tentatively.

"Take care, guys."

"We will."

"Don't let Jillian sing. Please."

The Divas smiled.

"All right. See you in a few," Ashley said, and they closed the door.

~*~

A knock came.

"Are you decent?"

A smile came to her lips.

"Yeah. Come in."

Reeshi unlocked the door, and John Cena walked in. She resumed putting the last of her things in her bag.

"You ready?"

"Pretty much."

She turned her head in a blaze of shiny brown hair. If it had been an anime, sparkles would have ensued. John blinked dazedly. Though she was dressed simply, in a Cobra Starship tee, bright pink sweats, and flip-flops, she still exuded an inexplicable…_something_.

"You're going out in that? That's not like you."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could drop me off at the hotel. I haven't slept well the past couple nights, and I…" she trailed off awkwardly. "Well, I could use the sleep."

He nodded.

"No problem."

She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

She hugged him before surveying the room to be certain nothing had been left.

"Oh, geez, I found Candi's earring."

She held it up triumphantly. John laughed to himself as she squinted at it.

"Be sure to let her know; she's probably scouring the whole arena."

"Ehhh, for this? I wouldn't. It's not even that attractive."

"Right. Can we go now?"

"Oh. Sorry."

She stuffed the earring in her bag and followed him out into the hallway.

"So…what's the latest gossip?"

"Erm…not much, actually. All the couples are good…not that there are many at the moment. But Ash and Jeff are precious, as usual. He took her out to dinner before the show; how cute is that?"

"Pretty cute."

She looked up at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Johnathan. You asked."

"That's true; I did."

"Exactly."

"Oooh, want something to drink?"

They stopped at a vending machine.

"Of course I do."

"What do you—?"

"No Coke Zero?! What is wrong with these people? Gahhhh…"

He sighed and pushed the Dr. Pepper button.

"We'll stop and get you one."

"Yay!"

~*~

"After you."

She blushed slightly as she slid into the seat of John's yellow Mustang convertible.

"Thank you."

He shut the door for her.

"Hey, mind if I put the top down?"

"Not at all."

While he set to work making that happen, she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and pulled her MCR pageboy from her bag. By the time she was set, he had finished. She had just shut the visor after checking her eye makeup when he hopped over the door.

"Boys," she muttered to herself.

"Divas," he retorted.

The night sky was clear and starry. Reeshi leaned back and looked up.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

He nodded.

"Kind of like the night of your first official show. Remember?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was terrified. You suggested I go outside, and I did, but I didn't see why. And then you pointed at the stars. It was one of those moments you never forget."

"Mmmm."

He gazed at the sky for a bit longer before turning attention to her.

"You buckled?"

She looked at him, stars still reflected in her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah."

He started the car, and the sound of obnoxious rap killed the mood. Reeshi shouted.

"Aaargh! What the hell?!"

She began frantically punching buttons on the console.

"Hey, hey, _hey_!" John protested sternly, pushing her hands away.

"But the music is killing my brain cells!!!"

"Don't touch it!"

He took her hands in his. She struggled fruitlessly.

"Don't do this to me!" she moaned (loudly).

"You don't touch a man's stereo system!"

"I'm sorry! Just…oh, God, at _least_ turn it down!"

"Okay. I'll turn it off. Just sit still."

She sighed, and he gathered her wrists in one hand, turning the stereo off with the other.

"Happy now?"

"No. 'Cause now there's no music at all."

He threw up his hands in frustration.

"What is it with you and your picky music tastes? Geez…"

She smiled innocently.

"I can't help it."

"As much as I know I'm going to regret this…where's your iPod?"

She produced it instantly, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, John."

"Yeah, yeah…give it here."

She did so and looked around the parking lot absently. Her phone knocked, and she opened it to see the text.

_hey, shi. i was going to call, but it's really loud in the bus; frank and ray are messing around with their guitars in the back. and i can't go outside, because it's cold. i miss you. please say i'll be seeing you soon._

"Awww…" she said to herself.

_mikey! i'm sorry; i wanted to talk to you, too. i miss you too, hun, but this is something i need to do. we might see each other soon; i'll see if they need me for the magazine, and we'll meet up if they do. 3_

"What's wrong?"

She turned to find John studying her face, concerned.

"Oh, nothing," she said, trying to sound nonchalant, "It's just…he can't call, 'cause Frank and Ray are playing in the back."

"Oh." He caught the forlornness in her voice and hunted for something comforting to say. "I don't know what to tell you to help, because I never seem to be able to make the distance thing work. He loves you, though. I know that much."

She smiled.

"I know he does. Thanks."

_i've got emotion dripping out my pores, and i thought i would let you know…_

She squealed with delight and began singing at a somewhat obnoxious volume. John laughed to himself and accelerated. They were speeding across the parking lot, air whipping against their faces, and she was still singing as if from far away, screaming and laughing every now and then. He turned the radio up.

_don't let go, don't let go, don't let go…_

She was exhausted, but it didn't matter. Her heart was in her throat, thumping painfully. She felt as if they were flying. Elated, she threw her arms up with a whoop.

"How fast are we going?!" she shouted.

"About 110!" he replied, a wry smile twisting his lips as he dodged a pole.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, half frightened, half reckless. "We are going to die!"

"We are not!"

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

"FUCK!" she screamed.

"What?"

"MY HAT!!!"

She twisted in her seat.

"Hold tight; I'm gonna stop!"

He braked and she flew forward, restrained by the seatbelt.

"Where'd it go?"

"It's back there," she said hoarsely.

He turned.

"I see it."

"Thank God."

He pulled right up next to it, picked it up, and handed it to her.

"Your hat, my dear lady."

She scoffed.

"Nerd."

"So…next stop: wherever we can find a Coke Zero."

"Mmhmm."

~*~

"Are you going to wait in the car?"

"Are you kidding me?! John, genius. Remember the movie you starred in? What happened to the girl who stayed in the car even though she was married to you and if I were married to you I wouldn't let you out of my sight?"

He blinked at her.

"Wait, what?"

"I am not going to pull a Kate Triton and check out your ass as you walk away, 'kay? I'm coming with."

"O-okay…?"

She blushed pink as she realized what she had said about not letting him out of her sight if she were married to him. In the hopes of distracting him from thinking too deeply on the matter, she hopped out of the car.

"Come on; I'm thirsty."

He followed, still somewhat confused.

~*~

They had just pulled into the hotel lot when he chuckled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…I realized what you said back there."

"Oh, God," she groaned. "I didn't—"

"I know you didn't mean anything by it. You'd just better hope your boyfriend doesn't find out."

Her face had turned bright red.

"I wasn't thinking," she spluttered. "I—"

"Calm down; it's fine."

They hopped out of the car, and John put the top up. Reeshi was internally smacking herself.

"Aaargh!" she cried, and stomped over to the nearest lamppost.

She proceeded to introduce her head to the pole. She'd only managed two smacks when two hands went around her forearms and pulled her back into a familiar muscled chest.

"Hey!"

"Let. Go."

"You really should stop doing that," he said as he released her.

"Just once more?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"_No_," he said emphatically. "You sustain any brain trauma and it'll be me your boyfriend comes after."

She sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to bed."

She spun on her heel and marched to the door. He trailed behind, knowing that she needed a moment to be angry. Or she was going to hit him. He had gotten hit enough for one night. He followed as she crossed the lobby, tossing her hair. She gave off an aura of conceit, borne from her pissiness and exhaustion. John laughed to himself as she glared at a pair of giggling teenies, who cast each other "what the f?" looks as she passed.

"Oh my God! It's…"

She turned just in time to see the teenies assail him. She rolled her eyes.

"Save me," he mouthed over the blonde heads.

"Haha…no."

"Is it true you're dating?" one of the girls asked.

She was chewing bubble gum and wearing very un-artfully applied eye makeup. No wonder Reeshi had glared. The other girl stared up at John with wide, unblinking eyes. Her mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Dating who?" he questioned.

"_Her_," she said, in a tone indicating she couldn't see why anyone would want to.

"Um…that's a personal question, and, though I'm tempted to tell you it's not really any of your business, I'm going to answer you."

"Go on, then."

"We are not dating in real life. As far as the show goes…you be the judge. Now, if you'll excu—"

"Hey, wait!"

He had started to walk away, but he turned.

"_Wha_—I mean, yes?"

"So…you're not going out?"

"No, we're not. I'm sorry, but I really am tired, and…"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry…"

Before he was out of earshot, the girl whispered loudly to her friend.

"I told you. He's way too good for her. God, she thinks she—"

She looked up, struck dumb (thank God) by the sight of Reeshi's blazing green eyes just inches from her own.

"I do not think I'm better than everyone," she said in a deadly voice. "I am aware that I—and most people—am better than you. It's none of your damn business if John and I are going out. It's none of your business who the hell either of us is dating. I am tired, and annoyed, and now quite pissed off. Tell your little friends I'm a stuck-up whore if you want. I don't care. Just—I swear to God—respect our privacy, or I am going to pull a Shawn on you."

She turned, flipping her hair perfectly in the process, to rejoin John.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I don't care; I'm only a temporary Diva anyway. I just wish everyone would drop the whole "are they going out?" thing. It really irritates, me, John."

She said this last sentence in a whisper as they stood in front of the elevator. The doors dinged open and they entered.

"What floor?"

"Eighth."

He punched the button.

"Why does it bother you so much? We all get nagged about it."

"I guess it's because I love my boyfriend. I love Mikey so much that it hurts terribly to be away from him. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. So it bothers me. I've always had problems with pretending we're not a couple. I just want to walk on stage one day, grab the mike, and say, "You know what? Fuck the haters; I'm in love with Mikey Way and I don't give a shit what you think about it." Every time we perform, I have to stop myself from doing it. I don't want to have to hide it. I mean…I love you, John, but not…not anything like I love him."

He nodded.

"I understand."

The doors opened again, and they disembarked.

"One day, Reesh, you'll tell them. It's your life; they should respect it. If fans of his band don't approve of you, they're not real fans. And vice-versa. The real fans are the ones that will be genuinely happy for you—jumping-up-and-down-, calling-friends-to-obsess-, starting-mikey-and-reeshi-fan-clubs-happy. They'll run up to you on the street and thank you for making him happy. They'll randomly hug you. They'll defend you when the other "fans" start attacking you. And it won't matter what the haters think, because these fans, the real fans, will make you so happy."

She smiled up at him in awe.

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I try."

John stopped in front of Room 835.

"Well, this is my room."

"Oh," she said, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, then…um…'night, I guess."

"Good night."

He hugged her.

"And don't let them get to you."

"I'll try."

She turned and walked down the hall. He watched her go, half-hoping she would turn around and ask if she could hang out for a while. But she didn't.


End file.
